soloquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Shaw
Robin Shaw 'is the lead protagonist and one of the main characters in the [[Solo Quest (series)|''Solo Quest]]'' series''. He will make his comic debut in 2020. He will debut in the future game title, ''Solo Quest Tournament''. Biography Early Life Born from a mother and father who both fight, Robin's heritage made him possible to learn his formidable powers. Before setting out to join the Tournament, Robin had to prove he was worthy to be accepted and went on a journey to expand his martial arts. Although Robin put up an effort, he was defeated in the first round and was exiled from being in the competition until he was stronger. Robin's showcased power gained interest in some other fighters, including D'Seon. After being exiled, a well-known master named, Jia Shi walked up to Robin and gave him an offer to be trained by him. Jia Shi rarely teaches new pupils but Robin had the spark Jia Shi wanted. Without hesitation, Robin accepted and travel to East Asia and Japan to the Sakura Garden where Jia Shi's academy was located. Robin was ecstatic to train, but lacked experience and discipline to become the best warrior until Robin had his first encounter with a mysterious challenger roaming named Noh. Robin was quickly defeated and was ready to train. Five months went by and two new students became peers of Jia Shi too, they were Xavier Kane and Harumi. Xavier Kane was Robin's childhood friend and he was surprised to see him there. Robin became a role model to the two of them and taught them moves that Jia passed down. Two more months went by and Robin, Xavier and Harumi were ready to go into the Tournament to find there true Quest. Character Appearance Robin is an average height, handsome, soft-toned face, muscular young man. He is fair-to-tan skinned, has almond-shaped brown eyes, has a dark rouge red undercut, with black side and two golden head pieces on the back.He also has two,small hooped earrings in both ears. His top is red with red accents and slick. He has wo black armbands and red-violet, fingerless gloves. Personality Robin carries himself in a confident, charismatic, cheerful and friendly manner. He is very humble in all fights he gets into, even if he loses he'll just try to train harder for the next opportunity. Story Solo Quest Tournament It is said that he is one of the main protagonist in the story and has the power to defeat the evil in the Tournament. Comics Solo Quest: The Beginning Abilities Powers * '''Pyrokinesis - Robin has full control over fire. Robin can actually set anything on fire using his mind in Fury Mode. **'Fire Bolt: '''Robin creates a raging ball of fire that trails fire towards the opponent. **'Fire Bomb: 'Robin creates a giant ball of fire and releases it from above. **'Fire Spikes: 'Robin creates spikes that retract to the opponent. Quotes * ''The Phoenix will rise! * I am fired up! Trivia * Robin is the first character in the series, he is also one of the three main protagonists. The others are: ** Jia Shi and Noh. * According to Robin, he loves playing fighting games the most. * According to the write-up, Vergil is the reflection of Robin, having different personalities and appearance but the same height and weight.Solo Quest Tournament Data Book * Robin could be the younger brother of Jakob Shaw, due to the surname, but this hasn't been officially confirmed. * When Robin defeats Harumi, he runs over to her an consoles her while giving off a slick smirk, but when he is defeated by Harumi, he hugs her. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:American Characters Category:Characters born in June Category:Solo Quest Tournament Characters Category:Phoenix Wiing Category:Protagonists __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ Category:Main Characters